Little Miss Whoops
Little Miss Whoops is the thirty-third book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves and the third one created by Adam Hargreaves. About her *'Colour': Blue *'Shape': Round (original), Oval (2008) *'Gender': Female *'Personality': Accident-prone, Long-suffering, Haphazard, Disorganized, Liability, Legally responsible. *'Hair': Black stringy hair (original version), None (2008 version) *'Family': Mr. Bump (brother) *'Friends': Mr. Bounce, Little Miss Sunshine, Mr. Nervous, Mr. Small, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Fussy, Little Miss Calamity and Little Miss Helpful *'Rivals': Mr. Rude, Mr. Funny *'Occupation': "Trained professional" (she claims to be that) *'Species': Shaped Human *'Likes': Mr. Bump, wanting things to go right *'Dislikes': Flat food, clowns, having accidents *'Job': Various accidents *'Features': bandages around the body and a pink nose (original version), pink bow, round glasses and a slightly lighter pink nose (2008 version) *'Nationality': South Welsh (UK), Monotone New Jersey (US). *'Voice Actresses': Alicyn Packard (The Mr. Men Show), Teresa Gallagher (UK dub) *'Catchphrases': "Whoops!", "I'm a trained professional!" and "That wasn't supposed to happen!" Story Little Miss Whoops goes and visits her brother, Mr. Bump. Unfortunately, disaster happens during her visit. The Mr. Men Show Miss Whoops causes accidents for others to suffer the consequences, mainly Mr. Bump. Her catchphrases are "I'm a trained professional" and "Whoops!". In the US broadcast she has a monotone New Jersey accent (Alicyn Packard) and in the UK she has a South Welsh accent (Teresa Gallagher). Appearance wise, she kept her pink nose, but her hair is no longer visible, and a pair of glasses and a pink bow replace her bandages. Her body has a shape similar to Mr. Stubborn's and she is a lighter shade of blue. While Bump's profile states Whoops is his sister, nothing in the show alludes to it. They do not refer to each other as such and they aren't shown in any unique interaction that would imply such. As the profiles of the Mr. Men Show are all very "off" from from the show contains, one can take this claim with a grain of salt. Trivia *A plaster on her arm only appears in the artwork of Little Miss Whoops and the first episode when she acts out her artwork pose, it was nowhere else. However, the episode Rainy Day has a bubble floating with her artwork pose without the plaster. *A running gag in the series is that she has worked multiple jobs and ends up causing accidents. **She can't drive anything properly (due to her accidents) in Snow (snowplough), Paint (street painting machine), Farm (tractor), Driving (a regular car) **She sometimes break rules. For example: In the episode called Cinema, she ate the hot dog when she is supposed to be serving it to customers. *Sometimes she even gets hurt like Mr. Bump when Miss Helpful is with her. *She is only seen angry at theatres (Sleep, Telephone, Cinema). *She lives next door to Mr. Bump. *Her shortsightedness may be severe as her eyes appear magnified, unlike Mr. Nervous, when she has her glasses on. When she wore his glasses, it usually fails because they have different prescriptions. *She sings The Eyeglasses Rap with Mr. Fussy and Mr. Nervous, the ony other two characters with glasses. Mr. Nosey joins in solidarity. **She only sings as a backup singer in Dillydale Dancefloor which is hard to hear (Due to Miss Sunshine's and Mr. Bump's voices blocking it). Even for the song Junk Mail, but her voice was heard clearly. *Together with Little Miss Bossy, they are the only Little Misses in the Mr. Men Show cast without visible hair. In Sand & Surf, she was seen once with dark blue hair and she also was seen once with it in a ponytail. Counterpart(s) See Counterparts Wiki. International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. * Madame Malchance (French) * Madame Maladroite (French in Mr. Men Show Season 2) * Miss Aua (German) * へまこちゃん(Japanese) * Мисс Ой (Russian) * Η κυρία Αδέξια (Greek) * Senhora Desastrada (Portuguese) * Lille Frøken Fjumregøj (Danish) * Mevrouwtje Oeps (Dutch) * Mała Gapa (Polish) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Bump *Man at the train *Boy reading Mr. Bump book Title character other appearances * Mr. Men: Ballet Show * Mr. Men 12 Days of Christmas (Mr. Muddle gave her a vase which she clumsily broke) Gallery Little_Miss_Whoops_1A.PNG Little-Miss-Whoops-2A.gif Artwork from the Mr. Men Show 1645977.jpg Little-Miss-Whoops_3a.PNG Whoops.png Whoops2.png Screenshots Snapshot20090923185434.jpg|I can't see without my glasses. Pixar (13).png Pixar (128).png Pixar (161).png Pixar (130).png Pixar (156).png Pixar (16).png Pixar (125).png Pixar (176).png Pixar (133).png Pixar (23).png Pixar (143).png Pixar (149).png Pixar (155).png Pixar (170).png Pixar (172).png Pixar (6).png Pixar (165).png Pixar (8).png Pixar (159).png At Sea Miss Whoops and helpful.PNG IMG 3661.png IMG_3662.png IMG_1887.png IMG_1886.png vlcsnap-2018-04-28-19h54m37s683.png vlcsnap-2018-04-28-19h54m46s014.png Screensnaps (3728).png image (209).png TeamBlue.png Cooking Class.PNG Miss whoops solo.png Miss Whoops Tractor.PNG|Little Miss Whoops can't drive a tractor. Mr happy host.PNG See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Little Miss Category:Blue characters Category:Round characters Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Characters with eyeglasses Category:Adam's Mr. Men Category:Bandaged up characters Category:Characters with Hair Category:Characters with bows Category:White Eyes Category:Characters named after Exclamations